


Messy Relations

by Cute_Rosey_Keyblades



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/pseuds/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra had to confess someday. It was a matter of time before Aqua had grown to love another, so he had to do it quick. He would do anything for his beautiful bluebird. She was a perfect maiden, a perfect human. The two had just so happened to be together at the castle alone for three days, the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops?

**1**

Terra usually didn't know what to do when he was around Aqua. He tried to play the 'Stay Chill Fucker' card, but 50% of the time he couldn't. He was a silly boy in love. Ventus seemed pretty oblivious to his older friend's antics, but other times it was noticeable that something was up. Terra flopped on his deep brown-sheeted bed. He sunk down and looked at the ceiling. He kicked his shoes off and loosened his suspenders. The ceiling fan caught his attention as it spun around and around. The tan boy ran his hands through his hair and thought about garbage. He sat back up and bent down to read his journal.

Terra started writing in the flimsy book after Master Eraqus told him he should write down some of his weaknesses, and faults in battle. It eventually became his own little diary, where he wrote most of thoughts and things that happened in the day. It was a normal composition book, but on the front in orange letters read “TERRA”, in large print. He flipped though and noticed little poor (terrible in fact), drawings of Aqua. Terra eventually flipped more pages that led to blank ones. He threw the book on the floor without a thought of even writing in it. He knew it was childish to write in a diary, and that was one thing he wasn't. His mind once again stumbled back to the thought of his only female friend. The thoughts were very pleasant but sidetracked him, usually more than twice a day.

The tan young man sat up. He had the desire to go into her room, and get intoxicated by her soft smell of vanilla and caramel. The sweet thoughts of her scent skipped merrily in his mind, as he tried to escape. He finally stood up and stumbled out of his room barefoot. He turned half way to walk to his companion’s room, but halted. Terra imagined accidentally walking in on her if she was changing, or bathing in her bathroom. He pulled his hands to his face and hid his red face. He attempted to clear his mind, but instead his body moved closer into the direction of her door. The white door was adorned with blue swirls, and small flowers. His body was making completely involuntary movements as he faced the door. He tried to pull his hand back from the doorknob. Finally he gained control and knocked politely.

He grimaced and growled at himself. Fuck! Terra you idiot! She's gonna wonder what you want!

“Coming!” Aqua's soft voice called from the other side of the door. “I just got out from a bath! Hold on!”

Terra could feel the blood rush to his head. He was going to be so embarrassed to even see Aqua because of his own stupid antics.  
Now you've done it! You're such an idiot!!

He slapped his hand on his face, and held it there. A red flush flew across his cheeks, and stayed there. He tried to say something, anything.

“Uh, y-you can take your time.” he managed to sputter, despite his embarrassment.

“Terra? What's up? Did you and Ven do something again?” she chimed, muffled by the door.

“Nah. I just wanted to see how, uh..” he began, but he couldn't find the right words to use.

The door knob turned, and then revealed a wet-haired Aqua. She was fully dressed, and leaned on the door to her room. A soft breeze of vanilla and caramel carried itself out of her room and into Terra's senses.

  
She smiled sweetly. “It doesn't take long for me to get dressed, besides that, did you need something?” She began to comb her hair with her delicate fingers.

Terra looked at the floor. “I was just seeing if you were okay I guess.” he snapped. He forgot what he was going to say so he improvised, and, well, got angry at himself.

She furrowed her brow. “Okay?” The tone in her voice dropped and caught his attention.

He looked back at her quickly. “I wasn't getting angry at you. Just not thinking right.” he laughed trying to keep the peace.

She gave him a funny look. “Are you sure you don't need anything? I can come and help-”

Terra shook his head. “Nope. I don't need help.” he turned around.

Aqua stood up straight again crossing her arms. “Alright. I'll see you later, Terra.” she watched his back.

Terra started back off for his room. “Right.” his voice trailed off as he entered his room.

He threw himself back down onto his bed, belly first, and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. Something needed to help him relax. The only substance that was capable of drowning his worries was alcohol. And Terra does not go light on the liquid.

Terra looked up. He glanced out the window and noticed some sinister-looking rainclouds veering towards the castle. A distant crack of thunder shook the window and brought him to his senses. His mind once again raced with thoughts of blue and kept themselves there. He sighed and watched the clouds move in. Tonight was going to be weird.

END


	2. Thunderstorms, Tears, Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its finally out, the most anticipated thing since kingdom hearts 2.5 and its here in times new roman enjoy!

2 

Aqua jumped at the loud crack of thunder. She was always afraid of thunder after being trapped in the darkness. The wicked thunderstorms that continued for weeks on end in the dark, caused her to fear the horrid weather. She didn’t tell anyone of her fear, nor did she have the confidence to do so. Her legs remained glued to her bed, crossed in front of her. Her gaze observed her room around her, to try and distract her fear. 

Her room was adorned in shades of blue, white, and some grays. Her bed was across from her favorite white lounge chair that held her sleeping cat Crystalline.Crystalline was white and fluffy. Aqua walked over and picked her cat up. Aqua had gotten her only a year ago after everyone settled back into the castle. Crystalline was an adorable kitten, and she grew into a beautiful cat. Her fur just sheds, a lot. Aqua began to bounce her cat in her arms, and she was surprised that once another clap of thunder screamed outside her cat was startled by her owner jumping at the sound. She put her cat down and walked out of her room, keeping her door cracked. Her speed was fast, and shaky. Terra’s door was closed, and a crack in the wood began at the hinges. Aqua sighed. Just another thing for me to fix. She crossed her arms and carried on to her destination. 

The kitchen door was left open and rain flew in through and pelted the stone floor. Aqua rushed over as quickly as possible, closing the door quietly, hopefully not startling anyone. At this moment Aqua remembered it was just her and Terra in the castle. Ventus was away visiting Roxas, and Master Eraqus was away on holiday with his fellow Masters. Aqua began to prepare dinner for her male colleague and herself. She thought it was a little bad leaving them at home. She had never ran the castle before, but only once and that wasn’t too long. But for three days? Thoughts began to collide with her cooking, the lewd thoughts danced but Aqua tried to push these to the back of her mind, where they would usually lay. However these were too pesky and brought a blush to her face.   
Aqua, get yourself together. Stop thinking such naughty things! 

She shook her head back and forth, successfully knocking them out of her head. After about two hours, Aqua had prepared a fantastic meal; roasted chicken, with baked potatoes and vegetables. She brushed her hands on her apron and walked back to Terra’s room. He hadn’t come out of his room while she made dinner, and was acting strange lately anyway. Aqua sighed and knocked on his door. 

“Terra? Uh.. Dinner’s ready!” she mused from behind the door, watching the ground. 

No response.

She sighed. Her hand twisted the doorknob and it opened up. Terra was on his balcony, soaked by rain, and covered in vomit. He turned to her, frowning with red eyes. 

Aqua rushed over to him, kneeling next to him. “Terra! What happened!” Her eyes swelled, it was so hard to see him in this condition. She began to clean the vomit off of his face and cheeks. He shook his head and refused to talk. Rain poured over them and actually helped in cleaning the young man up. He ran his hand through his chocolate locks and sighed. After his face was clean Aqua sat for a moment trying to catch his gaze. 

Terra crossed his arms. He had clearly been crying, and vomiting..But it didn't help that he didn't want to speak. A sour expression moved over the young mans' face. Aqua began to pull his shirt off for cleaning when she noticed three bottles of liquor laying empty next to his bed. She sank down. 

"Terra, can you please tell me why there are liquor bottles next to your bed?" Her voice barely making a sound above the rain. She eventually made eye contact with his hurt, blue eyes. 

He sighed in sounding pain. "Aqua, I-I." The strong smell of liquor and vomit wavered over to Aqua and struck her. She tried to ignore it, and focus on helping her friend. 

"Let's worry about that later, I want to clean you up." She smiled sweetly, but weakly. Her cold hands continued to take his shirt off. Terra felt a shiver up his spine once he felt her touch. He blushed. "I-I can d-do that." He snapped, clearly heavily intoxicated. 

Aqua frowned and sat back, waiting for him to remove his filthy shirt. He removed his dirty shirt, letting the warm rain hit his toned chest. "A-Aqua, I'm so s-sorry." His head hung. Terra threw his dirty shirt over the balcony railing, and it fell deep, deep down into space. 

Aqua watched the shirt fly, and almost regretted not taking the shirt off of him herself. She locked a gaze back to him. "It'll be okay, I'll help you through it." Her hand rubbed soft circles into his back.   
His skin was on fire. Her hand retracted so quickly that she almost hit the door to his room. 

“I don’t k-know what to..” he began, hiccuping from indigestion. He sat silent for a moment, taking in everything around himself. Aqua, the rain, his intoxication, it was all too much. His hand slapped his cheeks to try to sober up. It only helped in the slightest, but he already felt better. 

Aqua brushed back his chocolate hair, and smiled softly. "You don't have to tell me anything. I know you're going through some rough things, and.." she stopped.   
"Well, you bottle things up.. and it's hard for me to tell what's on your mind." 

Terra sighed. "I don't even know, Aqua." He hiccuped again. "I'm such trash and I have a princess getting dirty." He mumbled. His eyes locked onto Aqua's. 

A smile fell upon the lips of Aqua, and she almost laughed at the silly comment. "You aren't trash, Terra. As much as you think you are, you really aren't." She smiled out of reassurence. 

"You're still a princess though." He grinned crossing his arms. He wasn't too sure where he was going after that. "You're smart, beautiful, friendly, sweet, caring, you're everything." He took her hand. Fucking light Terra, why don't you just tell her everything else?! 

Aqua blushed at the compliments. "T-Thank you, uh.." She began. A slow but loud clap of thunder sounded from above the castle, and Aqua squealed in fright. Her hands pulled over her head and she curled up, trying to keep the frightening noise out. 

Terra was astounded at her fear, and how she reacted to it. He took her hand again and stood up. "Aqua let's go inside and clean up. I can't have you out here." He explained. 

She looked up. "Yeah. That would be nice." Her voice was shaky from the scare. She rose up and was met with the front of Terra. She arose so fast that she hit her nose on his chest. 

Terra smiled. "C'mon, let's go inside." He pushed her bare back into the dry room. He closed the door and reached for a dirty towel on the ground to dry off with. 

Aqua reached into his bathroom closet and pulled out a long towel that she wrapped around herself to dry off. "I guess I should go get some other clothes on." She laughed observing her soaked clothing. Her clothes stuck to her skin, making it uncomfortable, 

Terra looked at her. He was clearly more sober than he was before and he actually had thought process now. His eyes grazed her perfect body. She was gorgeous. He turned to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of pants and an old torn tee. 

She smiled. "Do you wanna meet me in the kitchen for dinner?" She paused. "I just have to get some pyjamas on." 

He grinned. "Yeah, I just want to wash up. I feel gross." He threw the clean clothing over his shoulder. "I'll be down in a few." 

Aqua nodded. Her short blue tassles danced close to her saturated head. She made way for the hallway but stopped in the doorway to his room. "Terra?" She called. 

Terra looked out to see her porcelain back to him. "What's up?" 

Her shoulders tensed. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore, okay?" She almost lost her balance. 

He nodded. "I promise, anything for you." Dammit you fucking sap. His thoughts mocked him for being so soft. 

She turned quickly and flashed him a smile. "Thank you," She walked out of his room, pulling the door closed behind her. 

Terra sat at the end of his bed. Was she really that worried? His conscience echoed in his head.   
Thinking about what might happen tonight is making his head spin. Otherwise, the thunderstorm still screamed outside, pelting rain against the windows, gaining his attention. 

Well, time to wash up. 

END


	3. "The Happiest Day, The Happiest Hour"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been waiting, pacing the hallways, since you've left here-"  
> "I've been cleaning, scrubbing the plates and weeding the garden, my dear-"  
> "I can't fall asleep to your mystery, slowly blowing from the shore..."   
> \- Matt Costa; Cold December

3

Terra washed his gross, vomit-ridden, face. He pulled the washcloth down from his eyes, staring at his doppelganger in the mirror. His mind raced. He had to thank Aqua for helping his sorry ass. She was too beautiful and he was a handsome (hopefully, but definitely not good enough for her) drunk washup. He groaned, resting his elbows on the granite counter. You dumb fuck. 

The tan giant finished cleaning himself, and dressed casually. Dinner was definitely going to be awkward. Terra flopped down on his mattress. He glanced around his room, messy as hell, and littered with broken things from his shelves and trash. One gleaming object stood out to him, orange and silver, beneath the dirty laundry in one corner. He stood up and pulled it out from the clothes. It was the Wayfinder Aqua had made him. His heart soared through the roof, sending a goofy grin to his face. He was in love. 

Terra slipped the prized star in his pocket, patting it lightly as he left his room. He glided down the castle halls and into the kitchens, finding the dinner Aqua had prepared almost cold. The least he could do was reheat it for eating, and that’s just what he did. After he reheated dinner, he waited patiently for Aqua to come down and greet him. Hopefully his heart could confess how he felt. It ached and begged for repair, but only the mending that his graceful bluebird could do. Tonight was the night. He was going to confess his deep love to her. Just get through dinner, and then dessert. After that, was the golden opportunity to tell her. His heart and mind agreed. 

 

***///***

Aqua stared at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her heart ached, her mind and thoughts were a mess. What more can happen tonight? Whatever was going to happen, Aqua was not ready for it. She took a seat, and began to brush her hair. Her gaze fell back to her nightgown. Maybe it was a little too bed-ready, but it looked pretty enough to be its own dress. 

After she brushed her hair enough, she stripped and slipped into her gown. And it really was a gown on her. Floor-length, spaghetti strapped white gown. Nothing special, just comfy to wear. Hopefully Terra wouldn’t mind her coming down in this. Her shoulders and arms were cold, so she slipped her turquoise robe overtop. 

Crystalline perked her head up, looking at her owner. She had moved from her original spot on the chair to Aqua’s bed. Her aquamarine owner smiled and picked her up. 

Aqua cuddled her in her arms. She scratched under Crystalline's chin and stroked her back. She kissed her fluffy head. Crystalline purred in pleasure. 

"Come on, let's go down and get some dinner, okay?" Aqua smiled, holding her cat close. 

The azure owner held her cat and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallways and corridors until she reached the entrance to the kitchen. Her heartbeat was slow and steady, until another clap of thunder shook her up. Crystalline jumped from her arms and ran into the kitchen. Aqua squeaked leaning against the wall. 

“Aqua? You out there?” Terra called from inside, making his way over to the entrance. 

Aqua moved in from beside the entrance, and stood facing Terra. Her hands were holding her shoulders, rubbing them for comfort. “Yeah, I’m here, sorry…” She smiled, walking closer to him. 

The brunette gave a cheeky grin. “C'mon, let’s get some food in you. I won’t let that pesky storm ruin your night.” He reached over and took a firm grasp of her shoulder, pulling her next to him.

He looked down at her, grinning. "You alright? The storm has you on edge..."

"I'm sorry, Terra..." She trailed off, glancing to the ground. 

Silence hit the room. Only the sounds of the rain and Crystalline eating her cat food broke the silence. 

Terra walked her over to the table. "Here, sit down. Let me get you some dinner." He pulled the chair out for her, and pushed it in for her as she sat down. 

"Don't apologize for being afraid. It's alright." He started to put food on the two plates for them. 

Aqua sat anxiously in her chair, tapping the table with her nails. "L-let me help you, please," She pushed her chair out, but didn't stand up. 

Terra shook his head. Was she really this anxious and jumpy? Whoa... But she's too beautiful to be this worried about anything. Think Terra, Think. Be her knight. Don't lose your temper. 

"No, stay put. Let me take care of you now." He smiled, carrying the plates over and setting them on the table. 

"I owe you too much already. I need to pay you back somehow." Terra pushed her chair back in. 

She sat there, looking down at her food. "You don't have to pay me back, Terra." Her back rested against the chair. 

Rain pelted the balcony doors. Wind blew. It was just cold and dreary outside. Pretty depressing to say the least. 

Aqua gazed outside, already dark. It was barely past five and it looked like it should've been ten. Damn daylight savings. 

"You look nice, Aqua." The brunette called from across the table. She looked back, smiling sheepishly. 

Her hands folded. "Thanks. I didn't want to look like a mess." She replied, taking her napkin and placing it on her lap. 

Terra waited for her to start eating. He could at least be a gentleman. Maybe she'd even like that if he was one more often. Man, he couldn't stop looking at her. His heart crashed and pounded like thunder. Surprisingly, she couldn't hear it. 

"Beautiful." He murmured, almost inaudible. 

The aquamarine female took a bite of her food, chewing quietly. After she swallowed, she took note of how bright it was in the room. She sat silently, eating more. 

"How are you feeling?" Aqua watched her colleague. 

Terra shrugged. "Better than before. I'm such a fucking idiot to have done that. I'm really sorry to have made you worry and sit out in the rain with my dumb ass..." He scolded himself. He sank down a little. 

She shook her head. "Please don't say that about yourself." Her heart ached hearing him degrade himself. 

He gaped. "Sorry, Aqua. I'm nothing great, to be honest. Even you know that. You're so much better than me." 

"No, Terra. You're strong and polite, kind. You'd do anything to protect Ven and I." She paused, crossing her legs. "You are courageous, a hero." 

"I'm no hero Aqua." He said darkly. "I fucked up tremendously. I drink too much, I can barely do anything right." 

Aqua ate more, staying silent. She didn't want to argue. Instead she wanted to try a drink, see what its like. "Terra, if you're going to drink I want to as well." Her eyes stayed on him. 

Terra looked up, furrowing his brow. "Why? It'll just rip you apart. I don't want you to." 

“No, let me do it. You can’t tell me what to do.” Her arms crossed. “I’m not a child anymore, Terra.” 

Her pink glow around her round face and azure hair seemed to diminish. The brunette across from her sighed deeply. She kept a stern expression sealed on her cheeks. Her lips fastened into a straight line. 

“Are you sure Aqua? I don’t want Eraqus up my ass later because I let you drink.” Now his arms crossed, and his lips fastened to a frown. 

Aqua nodded quickly, standing from the table. “We are one year away from being of age. So what. Besides, what could happen?” She beamed a breathtaking smile that sent Terra’s heart a flutter. 

He couldn't help but smile as well. She was so.... Perfect, so everything. Earlier when he said tonight was going to be weird, he meant it. “So what are we going to drink, bluebird?” 

Her lips curled to a mischievous smile. “I kept a bottle of the Master’s dessert wine hidden away. He has so much of it already in the cellars, I decided to hide one away so I could have it.” She lept from the tableside and ran to one of the cupboards and opened it up. 

The cheeky turquoise maiden lifted one of the stone floor tiles out, revealing a small hiding spot. She pulled out a bottle of wine, and two gold-rimmed wine flutes. The stone tile was placed back softly, and she brushed dirt and dust off of the bottle and glasses with a rag. 

Terra admired her, keeping a close eye. “How long have you hidden that away? It looks like there was years of dust on them!” He asked furrowing his brow in confusion. 

“Since we were nine.” She grinned. 

The brunette laughed out loud. “Are you serious? Wow… I didn't think Ms. Aqua had a naughty side!” He immediately regretted saying that. It made her sound dirty, fuck. He turned from her, hiding his red face. Terra you idiot. 

Aqua brought the bottle and glasses over. “Then you don’t know me very well! Let me get some leftover cake and cookies while you open that.” She walked over to the counter picking up a covered cake, and brought it over. Followed by a plate of almond cookies. 

Terra popped the bottle of wine open, waiting to pour it. He set it on the table, clearing the dirty half-eaten dinner plates. They took a seat next to each other. She eagerly smiled gazing into his blue eyes. 

“You can do the honors, madam.” He nudged the bottle in her direction. 

The blue maiden nodded, taking the first wine glass and filling it half-way up. She did the same for the second glass flute. The cookies and cake were placed in front of them, waiting for hungry hands to take. 

The rouge knight picked up his glass, raising it for a toast. “To Master Aqua, for preparing our delicious dinner, and helping this knight in his time of need.” He smiled charmingly. 

Aqua blushed, smiling sheepishly. “Thank you, Terra.” They joined together in the toast, putting their glasses lightly. 

They raised their glasses to their lips, taking a drink. 

The aquamarine girl put her glass down, swallowing the bitter...but sweet liqueur. Her lips curled to a smile, as she took note of Terra grimacing as he swallowed the liqueur. Terra opened his eyes again, to see the sweet female in front of him. 

“That… It’s… strong.” He managed to escape from his conscience. 

Aqua took another sip. “It’s not that bad!” 

He shook his head, reaching for a cookie. “That’s because it’s your first taste of liqueur. I’ve had other things before that are worse… Besides it’s sweet.” 

The weather outside had calmed down to just heavy rain. No more thunder or lightning threatened the land. It took pressure off of Aqua’s shoulders, and she relaxed. 

Terra watched as Aqua took more and more liqueur in. “Hey, hey!” He lowered her glass from her lips. “If you drink like that, you’re gonna get sick. Slow down and savor the taste.” 

Her breath grazed the back of his hand, sending a chill up his spine. He pulled his hand away, and took a deep breath. I gotta tell her. I have to tell her. 

“Aqua, I… uh… want to tell you something.” Terra looked down as he spoke. 

This was hard, very, hard. He looked up, his jaw clenched shut. Oh, this was bad…. Very bad. He was nervous as hell, and forgot what he was going to say. His eyes widened, and his pupils dilated. 

Aqua ate cake slowly, watching Terra, waiting for his response. She hiccuped. “Are you alright, Terra?” Her perfect pink lips curled to a reassuring smile. 

The tan wreck looked around for an answer. The den… Go to the den. “Let’s go relax in the den, okay? I, uh wanna… relax for a little.” He stood up, grabbing his glass of wine and the bottle. 

She nodded. “That would be lovely. Good idea, I’ll take this, and this-” She balanced the cake, cookies and her glass of wine all in her hands. Without spilling anything. (surprising enough) 

The blue maiden walked ahead of him, carrying her things, off to the den. Terra followed the grace, and admired her flowing gown as it blew around. Wow.. Just. Wow… 

///<3///

As soon as the made their way there, Aqua rested the cake and cookies down on the coffee table, and took a seat on the enormous sofa. It was surrounded with dozens of pillows and was quite cozy to say the least. Terra sat beside her, setting the bottle of wine, and his glass on the coffee table. 

Aqua laid her head on the back of the sofa, facing her knight. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Her hand reached over and brushed back some of his chocolate locks away from his warm, tender cheek. 

Terra locked eyes with her, took her hand and placed it to his beating chest. “Do you know that story Master used to tell us all the time? The one about the two separated by fate, but destiny kept them together?” Reel her in Terra. C’mon. Do it man.

Her azure locks fell daintily as she closed her eyes feeling his heartbeat. “Mmm, I do…” She whispered, keeping her eyes closed. 

He grabbed her chin, softly, and leaned in. “I think we're living it…” His eyes closed and he pressed his lips to her perfect lips. 

She opened her eyes, realizing what he had said. Her heart fluttered, and she didn't dare ruin the moment. It was her first kiss, true love’s kiss. 

Terra wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. His other hand moved back to grab strands of her blue hair. Perfect, peach arms hugged around his frame, pulling them up against each other. They felt their chests rise and fall from breath. They felt their hearts beat, closer to confronting true love’s door. 

It was flawless. True love had sprouted, growing higher and higher, going through the castle roof. Rain poured outside, wiping past sin away. The tender kiss rejuvenated the young couple, but they did not dare pull apart ever so quickly. They savored it. Cherished it. 

After moments of having his lips locked with hers, he pulled away. Their eyes opened, locking together. “True love’s kiss.” The turquoise eyes girl whispered, taking in breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooooooooooh this took some time, but look at that. i did it!!!! i updated my most popular fic!!!!  
> thank you cats for all of the fantastic support!!! over one hundred notes?! crazy!!!! thank you so so so much!!!   
> i really enjoyed writing this, but alas, don't fret, there is more coming!!!!!  
> thanks again cats, and stay tuned!!!


	4. Sweet Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature for some sexual content and genital references! Read at your own risk! (theres no sex dont worry just some sexual content!!!!) Enjoy!!! Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) to listen to: Melt - Hatsune Miku ; All I Ask of You - Andrew Lloyd Webber

4 

Aqua’s heart fluttered. Was that real? It was unreal, a farce. She kept her eyes locked onto his, trying to identify the truth. 

“W-was that real?” She whispered, taking a deep breath. Her heart pounded. Oh, Light please, p le as e, let it be real. 

Terra let go of her short blue tassels, and fell into her dazzling aquamarine eyes. He scolded himself, starting to imagine rather lewd dreams from the feeling of her body. 

He rested his forehead to hers, gently. Warmth overrun his heart from the tender embrace. A tense chuckle rose from his throat. 

"Why are you so perfect? You fell for someone like me, unbelieveable." He whispered, running his hand down her silk covered arm. 

She sighed, taking in his pleasant smell of rose and clay. "You're perfect, and it's not unbelievable. It's true." Her legs felt like jelly, her heart burned with the sensation of passion. The first time she ever felt these feelings. 

The rouge wielder ran his hand delicately through her hair, pulling back her messy blue tangles. "I'm in love with you, Aqua. There isn't any way that I can deny your grace and beauty. You're overflowing." He kissed her cheek, feeling the heat rise from them. 

Aqua croaked something between a moan and a gasp from her throat. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her lips grazed his, and she pressed back up against him. Her heart pounded, and she was sure he could feel it. 

He tilted his head, allowing Aqua to lead in the kiss. Her perfect pink lips, colliding with his. The taste of sweet wine tainted his taste buds. She wasn’t planning on ending it anytime soon. He tried to pull away, only resulting in her pulling his lip back. 

She was slipping through his fingers, and he had to do something to start the engine. His hand snaked down her arm and stopped at her thigh, He squeezed her thigh softly, not wanting to cause pain, only arouse her. 

Ivory arms wrapped tightly around his neck, cooing him in further. The chilled maiden let quiet moans and pants escape her lips as he rubbed and squeezed her thigh. Her eyes opened only for the slightest second, to note that she had lain down, Terra atop of herself. 

‘Do it you idiot! You know she wants it, and so does your dick’ Voices repeated over and over again in his head. A flush of red ran over his face and he pulled away from her. He let go of her completely, squishing up against the other side of the sofa. His hands covered his face, embarrassed by his conscience. 

“Terra? Are you okay?” Aqua sat up, reaching over. He was clearly bothered by something. And she thought they were actually getting somewhere. 

He lowered his hands, looking back at her. He took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you… I, ugh!” He groaned. 

‘You total fuckhead. Light, can’t you do anything right? You know she wanted to fuck. You just needed to go a little deeper and she would’ve been yours.’ 

‘Please shut up. Now is not the time.’ 

Terra fought mentally with his conscience. He was on edge as is, and this damn voice wasn’t helping!! Aquamarine eyes struggled to find an answer to his problem. She just reached over and took another drink. 

“You aren’t hurting me. I don’t know why you would think that…” She trailed off, reaching for some cake. 

He looked out the window, then back to Aqua. “I went too far. I should’ve known better... “ His hand ran through his hair. He felt like such an idiot! Everything was perfect and then this fuckin’ voice. 

Aqua finally put two and two together, almost choking on her bite of cake. She cleared her throat and looked up at him. “You didn’t think we were going to have sex, did you?” Saying that was so embarrassing. Oh Light, help her. 

Terra ferociously shook his head, blanching at the question. His heart almost stopped. “No!!! No!!! I, just…. I uh, oh Light..” He searched in his mind for words to say. Jeez, this was awkward. What if Master Eraqus walked in on them if they were having sex?! The brunette thought to himself. A very dangerous thing to do indeed. 

“That would’ve been bad.” He thought out loud. 

The maiden beside him tensed. “I mean, it wouldn’t have been a bad thing, I guess… But I’m not ready for that yet.” Her hands folded over her heart. 

He looked over at her flabbergasted by her honesty. "Y-you would do that with me? I, uh... I don't know what to say... I guess I'm kinda confused? I don't know." He studdered. 

Aqua giggled, drinking more from her wine glass. "You're amazing, Terra. Anything for you..." She snuggled up close to him, resting her head in the nape of his neck. 

Eventually he had calmed himself. He wrapped his arm around her. "What a day." He reached down and snagged her waist. 

"It's been such a ride, but the ending was perfect." Her lips grazed his neck, searching for the perfect spot to kiss him. 

Her soft breath caressed his neck, sending a spark through him. He reached down and pulled her head up softly by her chin. 

"I wasn't done," He purred, his lips meeting hers once more. This time he lead in the embrace, taking in the sweet taste of her lips. She tasted so sweet, she was so intoxicating. Her scent, her taste... it all sent him off the deep end. He was in heaven, she was an angel. Everything lined up. 

Terra moved her down, she was again in her laying position again. His blue girl, so beautiful, so... helpless. He snaked his hand back down to her thigh, feeling her muscles tense underneath her gown. 

Aqua kept her eyes closed, feeling lust and pleasure run over her. She certainly wasn't very innocent at the moment, begging for more of his touch. Her heart surged with love, her mind bled with lust. She shot back up, peeling her fine silk robe off, tossing it to the ground. 

He watched as she stripped her robe off, extremely hesitant to try another move. She was clearly aroused, flaunting it more that he imagined she would. Her nightgown's straps began to fall, beginning to show cleavage. 

'Look at that! She's ready for you. Bluebird wants you inside for a visit. Go on, Rouge' 

Terra's face bloomed with red blush. He wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready. Neither of them were ready, but they wanted it. They yearned for it. 

'No!!! She said she wasn't ready, and neither am I!' He growled mentally, once again arguing with his voice inside. 

'Oh please, Terra. I'm you! Remember? I know what you want. And she's your guilty pleasure. Just look at how horny she is. She is definately ready for you' The voice cackled, almost dying with laughter. 

Terra pulled away and stood up, turning to hide his ridiculous boner. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He ran like lightning out of the room, embarrassed. He also almost tripped on the way out. 

The maiden sat on the sofa, wiping saliva from chin. She just noticed her straps had fallen, revealing more of her breasts as she squeaked in embarassment. Her hands rapidly pulled the top of her nightgown up, tightening the straps on her shoulders. She also slipped her turquoise robe back on, feeling like a fool. 

Aqua sat silently, eating more cake and drinking more of her wine while she waited for him to return. She wanted to sleep. Her head rested softly on a pillow next to herself, slowly dozing off. 

Terra had returned moments later, boner taken care of. He sat back down next to Aqua, drinking two more glasses of wine. She sat up slowly, yawning. 

"Terra, let's sleep. I'm tired..." She trailed off, yawning again. 

He nodded. "Yeah, we can hit the sack. C'mere, though." He smiled deviously. 

The azure girl grinned and crawled on top of him, snuggling. "What?" Her eyelids were getting heavy. 

The brunette placed one more kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around her. "Let's sleep, okay?" 

She sighed pleasingly, snuggling comfortably on top of him. "I love you," She moaned, before falling asleep. 

Terra laid there, with her protectively under his arm, intoxicating himself in her scent. "Love you too, bluebird." 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is. the ending chapter. pretty short to say the least... i could have honestly done better, but i wanted to finish this up so i could work on some other things. thanks for all of the rad support cats! maybe ill revisit this in a little and rewrite it?! thanks again for all of the support, and dont hesitate to check out my other terra/aqua works!


End file.
